I see you, can you see me?
by YamiRainbow
Summary: Can the mind be cured? Can a doctor rescue a soul trapped in one's own mind? Can miracles be granted? Or will the sane become the insane?
1. Chapter 1 New arrivals

Hello everyone!

Thank you for some sort of interest in this story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Feel free to drop a comment, all opinions welcome.

I know this chapter is ridiculously short but I liked the way it was turned out as I was writing it. (I'm not good at writing long chapters anyway.) lol

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own YOI or it's characters. Only the plot and the hospital.

I see you, can you see me?

Chapter 1: New arrivals

8th February 1946 - Hōplis lunatic asylum - Saint Petersburg, Russia

Personal Record of patient: 31219

Personal and statistical particulars:  
Registration no: 331

Full Name: Katsuki Yuri

D.O.B: 29th November 1923 - Age: 23

Origin: Hasetsu, Japan  
Religion: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Colour of race: White  
Present Residence: Hōplis lunatic asylum - Lotto Block: Wing D - Room 3  
Previous Residence: Psychiatric hospital, Japan  
Date of transfer: 7th February 1946

Medical Diagnosis:

Clinical depression and mild schizophrenia  
Threat level: 6

Observations and behaviour:

Diagnosed at age: 16

Claims 'voices' make him feel in different ways.  
Self-harm with any sharp object he gets a hold of.  
Have panic attacks frequently.  
Depressive thoughts  
Detachment from reality

Treatment:

Straitjacket needed, 18 hours daily.  
Reasons: suicidal  
Medication: Review and prescribe anti-psychotic drugs - On going

A tired sigh escaped my lips as I pushed my glasses back up my nose whilst reading through the new batch of patient files that arrived in the mail this morning.  
My name is Viktor, Dr. Viktor Nikiforov and chief physician at Hōplis hospital. (Asylum is such an ugly word.)  
The time is 22:15pm; the hospital is quiet, good. Hopefully there will be no incidents tonight.  
Getting up to stretch my legs, I walked over to the miniature dark wood cabinet and took out a small bottle of vodka.  
Downing a shot I grimaced at the bitterness but I instantly felt the warmth of the translucent liquid snaking its way down to my stomach and heating my insides up.  
Feeling better I continued looking though the current file. I flipped over the next page; it contained a black and white photograph of the patient that I couldn't help but stare into those scared looking eyes looking back at me. I will admit, this man in the photograph looked almost normal. Sane even.  
"Yuri Katsuki, what is your story?" I whispered to myself. I found myself staring at the man in the picture for a while before taking another shot of the potent beverage before moving on to the next file that contained details of a teenager suffering from IED. And what a loaded cannon he is. I've already had several sessions with this patient, he doesn't give much away. A closed ticking time bomb.

Personal record of patient: 20015

Personal and statistical particulars:  
Registration no: 115

Full name: Yuri Plinsetsky  
D.O.B: 1st March 1931 - Age: 15  
Origin: Moscow, Russia  
Religion: Atheist  
Gender: Male  
Colour of race: White  
Present Residence: Hōplis lunatic asylum - Lotto Block: Wing D - Room 4  
Previous Residence: Juvenile institution - Moscow  
Date of Transfer: 29th January 1946

Observations and behaviour:

Diagnosed at age: 10

Frequent aggressive attacks -verbal and physical  
Loss of control over emotions  
Angry outbursts  
Destruction of nearby objects/property

Medical Diagnosis:

IED - Intermittent Explosive Disorder  
Threat level: 8

Treatment: Straitjacket or restrained to bed - To be discussed. Possible ECT sessions.

With a big yawn I got up to pour myself another shot of vodka, temperatures can drop well below -40C in the winter months in Russia. My Russian blood only keeps me immune to some level of coldness. More's the pity. I glanced at the clock again, 23:00pm; I decided I wasn't going home tonight. The roads would be perilous to drive through and it was snowing outside plus I've been drinking.

As I cleared another glass, I then decided to bring the bottle over to my work desk with me. Feeling that there wasn't going to be any disruptions tonight, I locked the office door and shrugged out of my doctors' attire, into something more comfortable from the adjacent room.  
It was set up as a makeshift bedroom/living quarters for the days where I had to stay at the hospital.  
I fed more wood to the small fireplace to the left of my office; then I settled back into my comfy leather office chair and continued reading the next patient that has recently arrived.

Personal record of patient: 53014

Personal and statistical particulars:  
Registration no: 265

Full name:

That was the last thing I read as I fell asleep. The 4 shots of _Rykobka_ sang me a warm relaxing lullaby.

The next morning arrived all too early for my liking, I realised I'd fallen asleep in my chair, definitely going to feel it today. My body is ageing although I'm only 28! (Not that old, still in my prime.)  
As I rose into a full body stretch, I let out another sigh of relief when my bones cracked into place. Whilst readying myself for the morning rounds, I took a quick wash in the small wash basin, dressed in a simple white shirt, a grey jumper, black dress trousers and lastly my white doctors coat, I then mentally prepared myself for the nightly updates from the nurses and other night staff before beginning my rounds to each patient.

At Hōplis we house 150 patients. Most patients are from private families that have been dumped here to hide their blip of shame. Cruel world but with World War II now over, everyone is trying to find their place in society again and the wealthy don't want to see invalids amidst the crowd.  
What the wealthy want, they get.  
This place is no stranger to a homeless person or a crippled elderly that have been abandoned by humanity, the workhouses and sweatshops won't even take them in.

I've built this hospital from the ground up, like Jesus to a child I welcome the unfortunate souls and try to help them get better. To say it surprised a lot of people is an understatement but surprising people is my motto. And that's why my building of sanctuary has been so successful.  
I've received praise after praise, awards and recognitions for my philosophy.

It is currently 7.38am, I head down the hallway of the Lotto block, (this is the ward that houses the special patients.) I was met with the head nurse Lilia who was sitting at her desk going through some paperwork.  
"Morning Lilia, how were the patients last night?" I inquire.  
Lilia is a middle aged woman, with piercing green eyes and takes her job seriously. She nodded a greeting at me as she flipped through the pages on a clipboard she always carries around with her.  
"All was quiet with patients 331, 265, 177 and 454 but 115 caused quite a ruckus; he was starting to upset the other patients with his outbursts so we moved him into isolation for time out. He's been there all night."  
I narrowed my eyes, taking in this information. "Why was I not notified of this incident?" My voice border lining on anger.  
Lilia was quiet for a moment, thinking carefully on what answer to give me. Then she looked me squarely in the eye.  
"We handled the situation well enough to not warrant your presence here Sir. As head nurse at this hospital, I'm qualified to deal with unruly patients."  
She is a proud person and confident in herself and has a no nonsense attitude, this is one of the reasons why she's working here. I need people like her on my team.  
"Of course, your reputation precedes you." I nod my head in acknowledgment. Back to business, "Right then, if the patients are willing, they can go to the Rec room for breakfast and to get some exercise. Keep this ward separate from the other inmates. One ward at a time, one hour each."  
Lilia nodded at me, letting me know she understands the tasks I've just given.  
"Very good sir." Before she left she asked: "what of patient 115?"  
"I'll see to him myself." Then I left Lilia to carry out her morning duties as I walked to the end of the ward where the padded cells were. Unlocking the first door on the right, I stood on the threshold and was greeted with a blur of bright blonde hair of a skinny boy.  
"About damn time you let me out!" The kid shouted at me in greeting.  
Remaining calm, noting he has been put in a straitjacket, limiting his chances of any violent attacks, good.  
"Do you think you've earned the right to be let out of this cell, Yuri?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaned slightly against the door frame.  
"I want to be let out of this damn thing! I can't feel my arms and my skin itches so bad!" The kid was still yelling. A steam of Russian expletives flew out of his mouth as he kicked at the thickened fabric on the wall. He huffed in annoyance.  
"Will you behave if I take it off you?"  
The boy remind silent for a moment, contemplating the options.  
After a while Yuri replied: "Will you let me out of here as well?" He asked so quietly that if I wasn't observing him closely, I would have missed the attitude change; his aggressive anger seems to have subsided, replacing his emotion with vulnerability.  
"That depends on you." I said simply.

Yuri glared at me, his emerald eyes bore into mine, trying to stare me down.

Naturally it doesn't work, I smile at him for his efforts though.

"Alright, I'll release you, but any funny business and you're coming straight back here. Understood?"

Yuri didn't say anything he just turned his back to me, waiting to be let out of the dreadful fabric restricting his arms.

"There you go. Now remember, behave yourself and don't cause any harm to the other patients." I said sternly.

Yuri seemed unfazed at my warning.

"Yeah yeah whatever, out of my way geezer I'm hungry."

As I watched Yuri walk down the ward, the teen was flexing his arms, trying to get the blood flow back into them, he then stopped at a door and peered in. A look of annoyance crossed over his face and he pointed at something in the room.

"Oi, we don't need two Yuris here. Go ahead and kill yourself already."

Anger flashed through me. "YURI! What did I just say?!" I rushed down the hall towards the defiant boy. Yuri saw me coming and ran off down the hallway.

I reined in my irritation by pinching the bridge of my nose but was caught off guard by a small noise. I looked up to where the sound was coming from, and there he was. Sitting on the edge of the metal bed, head bowed so his black hair was partially blocking his face, blue rimmed glasses slipping down his nose as a steady flow of tears were running down his cheeks, whimpering silently. The straitjacket wrapped around him tightened as if he was hugging himself.

The sight of the man made my heart ache. I opened his door and stepped over the threshold into his room, being careful not to overstep into his personal space.

From what I guessed from Yuri, this was the Japanese Yuri. The clinical depressed with multiple personalities.

I haven't had any sessions with this Yuri yet, I found myself staring at the man. I'm always at a loss for words when faced with crying people. I'm never sure how to comfort them.

But lucky Yuri stopped crying and in a nanosecond locked eyes with me with such intensity that his gaze was making me nervous.

"Who are you?" His accented voice full of confidence.

I take a second to process a coherent sentence. "I'm Viktor." 'Just Viktor?' I cursed myself. I was about to correct myself and say my full name and title when Yuri cut me off and questioned me again, "Are you a patient here? Are you one of usss?" Hissing slightly, he cocked his head to the side. His chocolate eyes burning brightly.

My mouth flopped open like a fish. I was dumbfounded that he was making me speechless.

Yuri suddenly moved and crawled over to me, his eyes dilated, "Can you hear the voices too? I can, they talk to me all the time, they whisper things." He laughed. A cynical laugh. It gave me goosebumps.

Again I was about to say something when Yuri cut me off, "You're not one of us, you're wearing them clothes. You're a bad person!" Yuri recoiled so fast that it almost gave my eyes whiplash.

Yuri backed himself into a corner and cradled himself, shaking his head and repeating random words "Scared, Yuri scared, bad man is here, No! Not crazy, not crazy. Scared, not me, hahaha! Nope, nope nope."

I blinked several times, before kneeling down in front of him. I should be cautious as schizophrenic patients are unpredictable but I was drawn to him.

"Yuri," in the softest voice possible, like talking to a infant. "I'm not the bad man, I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you."

Yuri flinched before peeking up at me through his fingers. Then he seemed to relax. Cocking his head to the side again, a lopsided smile spread on his face.

He then launched himself at me, I lost my balance and fell backwards with Yuri clinging to me.

His face was so close to mine and his eyes were sparkling with so many emotions. "Be my doctor! Viktooor!"


	2. Chapter 2 Many faces of you

Hello everyone!

Thank you to the 3 lovely people who reviewed my story! Your comments literally made me soooo happy! I'm glad it has piqued your interest in some way! And to the people who are following and added this to their favourites. :)

And thank you to all the readers who have read chaper 1. I hope you'll be back for this chapter also.

The view count has just reached over 200! That's a record for me! It has given me faith to continue. :)

anyway DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own YOI or the characters just the plot and hospital.

Chapter 2: Many faces of you

I gasped at the close contact, his warm breath was heating my skin to an uncomfortable temperature.

Whilst his arms were bound, his legs were not.

Yuri managed to straddle my waist and sat down directly on top of my private area.

A low groan escaped my lips before I could stop myself. I couldn't move, this mad man had me paralysed.

Yuri peered down at me through clouded eyes. "Yes, yes take him, take all of him." I stared at him, incredulous, he was talking to himself. He wiggled on top of me. I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pleasurable waves that were hitting every nerve throughout my body and my lower area started to harden. My breathing became erratic as he was grinding his body against mine. He started humming a hypnotic tune in my ear before running his tongue down my neck. His fingers danced over my shirt and started unbuttoning it. He ran a hand over my chest, my skin shivered under his touch. I let out a loud gasp when his fingers pinched my nipples. My senses were almost lost.

"Yu-uri-" I found my voice, pleasure and desperation laced in my tone. "P-please... S-stop." I stuttered pathetically. A part of me wanted this to continue but homosexuality is frowned upon and is classed as a psychiatric disorder. God only knows what would happen if someone were to catch us.

Yuri suddenly stopped moving. I looked up to see his face. He was sat ramrod straight, staring wide eyed at me, tears were welling up in his chocolate eyes. His face contorted in mortification. His whole persona changed into someone else entirely.

Yuri scrambled off of me as quickly as he could but due to his lack of arm support he fell to the ground, knocking his glasses off in the process and wiggled his way into a fatal position under the bed.

I lay still, a phantom paralysis held my body in place.

My breathing eventually steadied out, and slowly I moved my head to the side in Yuri's direction. I could only see a light glinting in his eyes in the darkened area. The sight was slightly unnerving, he didn't make a move though, and he wasn't crying any more either. Just simply watching me.

I don't know how long I lay there for but the sudden clicking of heels against the smooth flooring out in the hallway snapped me back to the here and now.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and re-buttoned my shirt whilst smoothing out the wrinkles in my clothing, I didn't want to get caught in this position. It wouldn't bode well for me or Yuri. I gasped as I had a sudden urge of protectiveness wash through me. I didn't want anything bad happening to him. I don't want him to be subjected to any harsh treatments that he would surely be forced to go through.

Getting back into doctor mode, whilst avoiding eye contact I said aloud, "Yuri, you're welcome to join the others in the dining room for breakfast, there will be nurses to help you eat and drink and then have free time in the Rec room, I'll leave your door open. Remember that there are wardens positioned so you can't wonder off." With that said I made a quick exit from his room, almost knocking a young nurse over in the process. Muttering a quick apology I dashed to the nearest door that lead outside. I needed fresh air.

The bitter cold attacked my skin, each snowflake felt like little daggers piercing through the heat of my flesh. I took deep breathes of the winter air, the cold penetrated my lungs but it felt good. I needed to clear my head of the events that just occurred. But thinking about it made the urges to run back to his room and beg for the attention all over again, more stronger. I felt disgusted with myself for almost encouraging that thought. But it did feel nice. I shook my head. Contradicting myself between my desires and sticking to the rules.

Yuri, the Japanese schizophrenic, who has many faces. The enigma.

"Dr Nikiforov, are you well sir?" A soft voice startled me out of my reverie.

I looked around for the source of the voice, a young nun with short auburn hair and sapphire coloured eyes, (I think her name was Mila) was standing in the doorway, just shy of breaching the outside.

"Da, just feeling a little light headed." A weak excuse for what I'm really feeling.

A look of concern crossed her face. "Sir, have you broke your fast yet?"

I looked past her blankly. "No, not yet." I then realised that I was hungry.

"Shall I get the cook to bring you something?"

"Please, tell them to deliver it to my office."

She nodded at me, pleased with my answer. "Very good sir, also I came to tell you, the Monsignor is due to arrive for Sunday mass at 11:30am. Will you be attending the service?"

"I will be, is that all sister?" I asked politely.

"Yes, apologies for the intrusion." She bowed her head and hurried off, presumably to the kitchens.

Making my way back to my office which was on the top floor near the Lotto block, I ran a hand through my silver hair, pushing my fringe back, deep in thought, until for the second time this morning I found myself on the floor. Another patient that's housed on this ward ran over to me and flung his arms around me with such force that I lost my balance.. "I found you, there's a good hamster." His young accented voice rang through his laughter.

I know this patient. Patient 265: Phichit Chulanont. A Thai boy that got sent here by his parents who were scared by his hallucinations and tried claiming he was possessed, which is not the case. He suffers from severe hallucinations and is delusional.

"Phichit, what have I told you about running in the hallways?" I scolded him.

"Phichit flinched at my tone but continued to stroke my back as if I was a rodent. "Your fur is so smooth today Doctor, I could stroke you all day." He started humming.

I raised my eyebrow, "Have you had your medication today?"

Phichit scratched the back of his head and started laughing, "Ha ha nope, hey! Wait, hamster! Come back!" Phichit scrambled over me to chase after an imaginary hamster. I'm left in a crumpled heap once again.

After collecting myself, I decided that I needed to visit the pharmacy first where the medicines are prepared. It's almost 8:45am, the Lotto block patients are due for their morning doses.

Plans for breakfast went out the window.

"Ah Viktor, good morning sir." A cheerful voice called out.

"I don't know about it being good, more like an odd morning." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh? What's happened?"

"It's the new patients Chris." I ran another hand through my hair. 'I swear it's getting thinner?' That's a sobering thought.

I looked up at Chris, he's a flirtatious sex on legs kind of guy from Switzerland and my second best doctor here and my friend. I can tell him anything. He lent over the counter, with his head in one hand watching me with amusement.

"Are they giving you jip?" He gave a light chuckle.

I hesitated to answer. "Have you seen the new patients?"

Chris snorted, "which ones? They all look the same to me."

I threw him a dirty look, "Don't be mean Chris, I meant the new patients that's housed in the Lotto block."

He frowned at me, "Yeah, what about them?" He didn't sound too amused that I was talking about these particular ones.

"I saw one of the new ones earlier thanks to Yuri. He- I don't know how to describe him. He's different."

"Different how?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I wish I never said anything, in fact I'm not going to.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, have you prepared their morning medications?" I brushed him off.

Chris widened his eyes but didn't question further. "Yes, one second."

Chris left the counter to head into the back room where all the pharmaceuticals are kept.

He re-emerged a minute later carrying a tray with multiple little cups containing a couple of pills in each and a prescription list for what each patient requires.

I grabbed the tray and gave him one last look before leaving for the Lotto block once again.

"Remember Doctor, we are all mad here!" Chris yelled to my retreating form. I didn't humour him. Just rolled my eyes at his dry sense of humour.

Back on the ward, a couple of the patients were back in their rooms. Phichit was cradling his pillow whilst cooing at it. "Here are your meds Phichit." The boy jumped off his bed and came over to get his pills. "Can my hamster have some too?"

I dead-panned at him, "No, they are for you."

I walked to the next room, it was empty. I crossed over to the other side, to Yuri's room and what I saw made my body go so numb that the tray slipped through my fingers and crashed to the floor, scattering the pills everywhere.

My eyes widen in shock as I saw the Japanese Yuri repeatedly smashing his forehead against the concrete wall, painting it red.


	3. Chapter 3: Darker intentions

Hello everyone!

What a week I'm having. So busy with work, I've brought my first motorbike and this chapter is driving me crazy! I've written this chapter in 3 different ways and I haven't been satisfied with any of them. So this ended up being an amalgamation from those crappy chapter ideas and I am still not satisfied! I apologise in advance. lol This chapter gave me writers block. UGGGGGGGGHHHHHH... Forget this chapter, I'm already working on chapter 4.

Try to enjoy and maybe throw in a review?

Disclaimer is still the same.

Chapter 3: Darker intentions

My mind went into overdrive. I lunged towards him and wrapped my arms around his back, forcing him to stop. Yuri was fighting me, struggling to get out of my grip. "My god! Yuri stop! You don't have to do this!" I was frantic as I glanced at the wall, I grimaced when I saw the red splatter slowly dripping down the painted wall. I spun Yuri around to see the extent of the damage.

His hair was soaked, I pushed it back to see a deep laceration above his left eyebrow which was steadily oozing blood that painted half his face in a crimson hue. When I looked into his eyes, he didn't look pained at all from his self harming. His rich chocolate eyes were dulled to a washed out umber and he stared blankly at me as if he couldn't see me. But I see him, this beautiful broken doll in front of me. I shook my head, worry etched in my face and in the spur of the moment, I hugged him. I couldn't help myself. This was the only thing I could think of that'll help ease some of his suffering, or that's what I was hoping for. I've only met this man not two hours ago and already I feel attached to him. Breaking a golden rule between doctor and patient but I didn't care. I felt Yuri tense up but he didn't rebuke at the sudden contact.

I heard footsteps in the hallway, a couple of the other young patients that live on the ward crowded around the doorway watching the commotion. I saw each of their expressions. From shock in Phichit, gleeful in Yuri, to scared in Minami. I didn't want them to see this. "Please everyone go back to your rooms and stay there." My voice breaking.

Minami and Phichit shuffled on the spot, but none of them moved. I was getting desperate and I couldn't be authoritative at the same time not when I felt Yuri going limp In my arms.

I felt like crying but I had to keep it together. Luckily Lilia rushed into the room. "What is going on here?" She examined the scene, she looked at me, to Yuri and then noticed the blood and took immediate action.

"Boys back to your rooms this instant! Go on! Shoo."

One by one they left the room, Yuri looked back, shook his head and smirked, "So pathetic." Lilia went to clout him but Yuri dodged the blow and then ran out the room with Lilia hot on his heels to make sure the boys got back to their respective rooms and locked the doors. Yuri's laughter bouncing off of the walls in the spacious hallway. Lilia soon returned with a gurney for Yuri.

Gently placing Yuri on the gurney, I grabbed a towel from the small sink in Yuri's room and wrapped it around his head to try and staunch the haemorrhage. I then pushed him out of the room and quickly down the hallways towards the medical wing whilst Lilia called for some orderlies to help clean the stained wall.

"Yuri, stay with me! Don't go to sleep. Keep your eyes open." I almost screamed at him. His eyes fluttered open and shut, he was mumbling something incoherent but at least he was semi conscious.

Breaking through the double doors into the medical wing I yelled out to the standby nurses. "We need medical assistance here!"

Two nurses appeared in an instant, one young looking and the other a much older female. They were wearing the traditional white calf-lengh dress with an apron that harbored a red cross on the front and a white cap, the older nurse had a gold pin badge to show her status in the medical hierachy.

We lifted Yuri onto a bed, I took the towel from his head so that they could examined the wound. "The cut isn't too deep, couple layers tops, there doesn't seem to be any fracture to the cranial bone but it is going to need suturing before any infection sets in."

I let out a sigh of relief but I was still worried for him.

"First let's get him out of this jacket. I don't think he's going to be too much of a threat right now." I said without thinking, I just wanted him to be more comfortable.

The nurses gave me the look. But I am sure of my answer. I carefully turned Yuri on his side, I started releasing the buckles and then slid the fabric off of him, his arms fell limply down the side of his body. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt underneath but it was soaked in sweat.

It made me wonder when was the last time he bathed. I added that to my to-do list.

"Shall we restrain him with the manacles Sir?" The eldest one said. I shot her a dark look. That was my answer. Yuri is mentally ill not a criminal. My staff needed to remember that.

Yuri was pretty much unconscious but I kept a close eye on his vital signs. I realised I was also holding his hand, noticing how soft his skin felt and how his hand fitted perfectly in mine. I shook my head, now is not the time for such thoughts, I stayed silent and let the nurses do their job.

"Isabella I need gauze, bandages, iodine, a needle holder, curved needle and material thread."

Isabella disappeared into the antechamber and reappeared with a tray of the required items.

The wound was still seeping blood but not as much.

I watched as they wiped the blood from the cut but when they administered the iodine, Yuri screamed out in pain. He bucked on the bed and started writhing but I held him down.

"Yuri it's okay, you're going to be okay." He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. His chocolate eyes fixed on mine, 'he sees me.'

The nurses didn't pay any attention to us as they threaded the last suture through his skin and pulled the gaping hole back together in a tight thin line. That's going to leave a scar.

"That could have gone smoother if he was sedated." The elder female scoffed.

'Was she trying to get on my nerves?' I shot her another look, telling her to know her place. "Thank you nurses, you can go, I'll finish tending to him." My patience at it's limit.

Taking deep breaths until the ladies disappeared into the staff room I let all my worry flood out of me. "Yuri! Why would you do that to yourself? Didn't it hurt? What... What is going on with you?" I'm at a loss. As I haven't had any sessions with him yet, I don't know the full extent of his ailments and what course of actions to take to help him. I know it wasn't fair on him. I've seen patients harm themselves but none has effected me quite like this. It's unsettling to say the least.

Yuri lay there staring up at the ceiling. Lightly panting as a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin. Eyes clouded once again. I'm losing him. He's recoiling back into his own mind, where his conscious will be trapped by his mental undoing.

I feel defeated, I let my head fall into my hands as I began to wonder if I was mentally strong enough to handle this position any more.

I let my hands fall from my face, a forlorn look took over but one look at the man on the bed sent an electric current running through my body as I jumped in my seat. Yuri was sat upright and staring at me, his eyes blazed wildly, menacingly and he was closing in on me. His head twitched to the side once again. I sensed his presence change, into something darker, something malicious.

Fear crept over me as a wide grin split his face.

"Why is the doctor crying? They're not supposed to cry." His voice cold, taunting. His head twitches to the other side, his eyes scanning me, summing me up.

"Can't you handle a bit of blood?" A spine chilling giggle escaped his lips.

I forgot his hands were unbound, he reached out and touched my face. I was immobilised under his scrutiny. I felt his cold fingers stroke over my cheek. His touches left a ghostly chill on my skin.

I swallowed a thick dry lump before daring to ask; "Who am I speaking to?"

Yuri's fingers abruptly froze. His eyes narrowed at my question. "I'm the Anger that Yuri is too afraid to show." He licked his lips, "That wimp prefers to get hurt instead of defending himself. That's why I'm here."

I was confused, "Yuri is not a wimp" I'll be damned to let this entity insult Yuri.

"Tsk tsk, how little the doctor knows." He shook his head in disappointment.

"History lesson: 'he emphasised to himself' We have survived because of me. Back in Hasetsu, a boy thought he could pick on us and that wimp just let it happen, but when Yuri was alone, crying his soul out, I was created. I got us revenge on that boy. His screams were pathetic but it pleased me nonetheless, seeing his life's blood coating the knife red and hearing the sounds of his feeble apologies made me hungry for more. But then that snivelling rat started to fear me and now tries to keep me locked away." He made a face of utter disgust and started to laugh that was so devoid of any emotion. "I come out when he's at his weakest. Which was pretty much all the time since he can be quite self dsctructive but since coming to this damned place, he's kept himself closed off from everything. Trapping me, stopping me from taking over."

I didn't know how to react after hearing this information. 'Is Yuri really this dangerous?' My thoughts were interrupted by a howling of laughter.

I looked up at the madman who was bouncing on the thin medical bed, the springs squeaking in protest. Now I know why he has to be locked in the straitjacket for most hours of the day. He's unpredictable.

"Do you want to be restrained again?" I quipped, folding my arms over my chest.

Yuri snarled at me, "Do you want to see what I am capable of?" He retorted.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Now that I've seen this side of him, I know what I'm dealing with and I won't be forced to back down by intimidation.

I stood up, gaining the higher ground. Yuri's eyes followed my every move.

I looked down at him, then smirked before turning to leave the room. However I didn't anticipate what happened next. "V-Viktor, Is that you?" A weak voice drifted over to me. I felt like I had just walked into a steel wall. The blow hurt to hear his innocent voice. I hesitated to turn around. I closed my eyes as I did the motion and when I opened them, my heart skipped a beat, Yuri was standing right in front of me. His face so close to mine yet again, our eyes connected and I smiled at him, "Well played, Yuri."


	4. Chapter 4: Experiments

Hey everyone!

Long time since my last update... Truthfully I had writers block and gave myself a little break. (My brain had short-circuted.)

Work has been Uber crazy and just a horrible place to be at the moment and this heat is slowly and surely killing me! I hate the heat and sun! I have a right to complain, the weather is so random here in the UK that our body tempatures can't adapt easily when there is a sudden change in degrees! I still tell people that I am hoping for snow! Lol

Disclaimer is still the same!

Anyway here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. Leave a review telling me how I'm doing, or not, up to you.

Chapter 4: Experiments

We were in a stare-off for who knows how long. Both pairs of eyes trying to figure the other out. I copied Yuri's move and tilted my head to the side. Daring him to say something.  
He narrowed his eyes at me whilst running his tongue slowly along his lips, he opened his mouth to say something when the doors to the ward were flung open, rather drastically. The interruption broke the trance.  
I looked up at the newcomer and to my surprise it was my dear old medical teacher, Yakov Feltsman.

I would have moved to greet him but I didn't dare let Yuri out of my sights. I've learned not to turn my back on patients, the first time I did, a patient had tried to bite me and almost got his teeth pulled out as a consequence, until I interfered and deemed it to cruel of a punishment. Much to the disappointment of the local dentist. Sadistic much?  
"Yakov! What a pleasant surprise!" I beamed at him, giving him one of my hundred watt smiles. He grunted a greeting in Russian but his attention was on Yuri. He pointed at him,  
"Why hasn't this patient been restrained?" An accusatory tone to his voice.  
I felt Yuri tense up behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him, the real Yuri was back and he was pleading at me with his warm chocolate eyes that I've grown to love. I didn't want to restrain him. 'Not in that way anyway.' I mentally punched myself. I said the first thing that came to mind, "He had an accident earlier and is in here getting some rest and recovering." Not an exact lie. I flipped the truth by shrugging my shoulders which earned me another grunt. "I'll see you in your office." With that Yakov turned and left the ward.  
I deflated the air out of my body, then turned to face Yuri once again.  
"You're causing me a lot of trouble, Yuri. Do you know that." It wasn't a question. I ran a hand through my hair again. Scolding myself for being irritated with a patient. Yuri squeaked and doubled back on the bed, hiding his face in the pillow. I let out another exasperated groan, this was not how I planned today to go.

After escorting Yuri back to his room, I had a warden stand on guard close by, just in case, gives me a piece of mind.  
Making sure Yuri has his medication, I checked the bandage covering his head before I slowly wandered down the hallways, until I reached my office. I haven't seen Yakov in a while, as he's been travelling all over Europe to other asylums. He's been doing some research and his latest work with helping mentally ill people has made the news, even with the aftermath of the war that has been on the front page of every newspaper and radio programmes since the war was officially declared over on the 8th May 1945. Yakov is a genius, he taught me everything he knows.  
He took me on as an apprentice when I finished school. Due to being born into an hereditary nobility family since my father and grandfather both served in the wars and my father is a 1st class captain for the Soviet army and my mother is a world renowned prima ballerina. The Nikiforov family are highly thought of.

But it also made for a very lonely childhood. Being the only son and heir to the Nikiforov fortune, I was kept on a very short leash. I didn't have any real friends, so I focused all my attention to studying and in my spare time, I taught myself to ice skate. But I was always lonely. When out on the ice, it always felt too big and empty for just one person and when I was at home, I would wonder the long hallways of the manor, go horse riding or practice dance.

It wasn't until I started training under Yakov's tutelage that I met Christophe. His parents didn't want him to enrol for the war, much to his disappointment and protests, as he had always wanted to get out there and do his part for his country so his parents compromised with him and sent him to a medic school in St Petersburg, so he could do his part safely behind the line of action.  
Chris is two years younger than me but we instantly clicked and we've been close friends ever since. But I digress.

Opening the door to my office, I made my grand entrance.  
"So Yakov, to what do I owe this visit?"  
The old man adjusted himself in my office chair before saying anything. "Vitya, as you know I've been collaborating with a few doctors from other asylums, coming up with potential methods for curing the mentally ill." A brief pause to see my reaction. I wanted to know where he was going with this so I kept quiet and let him continue.  
"After recent tests, we found a solution, here I'll show you." Yakov bent down to retrieve something under the desk and he lifted it up onto the table. It was a briefcase of some sorts but it didn't look like it held documents or important memos inside.

I watched as he flicked open the metal catches and lifted the lid before he began to fiddle with what was inside. "Come closer Vitya." I shuffled around the desk so I could see the mysterious object.  
I saw a voltage pack with wires and dials connected to a sort of converted stethoscope that had sponge and wool padding wrapped around the ends.  
"What is all this?" It looked barbaric and something that is meant to cause a lot of pain. I took a step back from the offending machine.  
"Ah it's only a prototype but it does work. In our experiments, 6 out of 10 patients felt more self aware and alert."  
I couldn't help but notice the gleefulness in his voice. 'Is he enjoying using patients as guinea pigs or is he happy that there is now a cure?'  
"How does it work?" Some part of me regretted saying those words, but I couldn't deny that I was curious.

"Electric currents triggers a seizure in the lateral orbitofrontal to provide relief of the current disorder, effectively stopping the behaviour of mental actions."  
I watched as Yakov flipped on some switches, the dials lit up as he turned a knob and I watched the electromagnetic needle spike. He picked up the electrodes and held it against my arm.  
I flinched at the contact. "What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry Vitya, this is only a test, I've set the watt on low so you can have a feel of what it would be like."  
I didn't like this at all, my heart started racing causing the drumming of my Pulse to play a deafening beat in my ears, almost blocking out every other sound.  
"Ready?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer as he slightly turned the dial and I could hear the electricity hum through the wires until it made contact with my skin.  
I gasped out loud when the current seeped through my arm, I could feel it bouncing around my muscle tissue and nerves making my arm spasm for a few seconds.  
Yakov turned the machine off and took the rods away.  
The lingering aftermath of the shock left my arm feeling all tingly and surprisingly painless.

Yakov laughed at my reaction. I pushed my glasses back up my nose and gently rubbed my arm, flattening down the hairs that had stood up straight from the static.  
"What do you think?" He asked me, leaning his head in his hands for support.  
"I- I don't know, what voltage would the patients receive?"  
Yakov looked into the case and took out a folder containing his research and diagrams. He found a sheet of paper that was recorded from the last experiment he did.  
"240 voltage, Current: 0.75 amps and charge: 403.2 mc. This patient responded well to electroshock therapy. We tested him 3 times. Each controlled shock seizure to the brain helped stimulate the cortex and lateral orbitofrontal lobe, making him somewhat functional like a normal human being without help. He was still slow in some movements and body basics, but nevertheless, it was successful."  
Yakov lit up a cigar and settled back into my leather chair, giving me time to take in this information.

I stepped away from the machine, wanting some distance from it. I wasn't sure how I felt about making my patients endure such treatment. That's not how I run things here. I don't endorse rough treatment on any of my patients.  
"So shall we grab a patient and try it on them? Might be the start of something for you, help clear out some of these invalids."  
For the first time ever, I felt resentment towards my former teacher. My fists clenched in tight balls by my sides, something stirred within me, something I didn't know I was capable of feeling. But looking up at him, I could see something was off about him. Something dark was seeping into his aura. I didn't like it at all. He was changing. I'm ending this.  
"No, Yakov, my patients are not guinea pigs. They are human beings that have been unfortunate to be taken by such ailments. This kind of treatment," I pointed at his machine. " is not how we do things here."  
My heart had picked up its pace again and was running laps around a circuit in my chest. But I was not backing down to him.  
"Viktor. Listen to me, this could be your ticket to fame, this device is what you need to give this place the extra push it needs to be world famous. You'll be world famous. That means money boy."

"Is this what it's all about to you? Money? Being well known?" I asked him incredulous to what I was hearing.

"Yes Vitya, isn't curing these "human beings" what you're here for? Think of the doors to possibilities and opportunities that would open up to you?"

I felt my body shake. My anger flaring, as I slammed my hands down on my desk and lent over the wooden panel to look him dead In the eyes. I spoke low and slow so he got the message.

"I'm not interested so please take this barbaric contraption out of my office and out of my hospital. And don't you dare think to come to me with such monstrous ideas ever again."

We locked eyes, time seemed to have stopped in the suspensive atmosphere that we've created.  
Yakov's nose flared open and close. Shock flashed through his cold blue eyes.  
He abruptly stood up, locked the machine back in the case and headed for the door. My eyes followed his every move. He looked back at me,  
"Don't go against me on this Viktor, I never lose."


End file.
